A Dragons Heart
by EllaPendragon
Summary: I wrote this Fanfic for my best friend Lola. It's about Charlie Weasley and how he deals with his feeling for a well known Gryffindorprincess/Bookworm. And its not helping that Charlie's working in Rumania and his very own brother fancies Hermione too! But is it true love? Or just a deep friendship?


Chapter 1

With a loud crack charlie landed in an abandoned field. His feet touching the soft earthy ground, he inhaled the cold fresh air and looked upon the dark sky, filled with a million stars. He shuddered as a cold breeze brushed against him, messing his red hair up. Quickly he gathered up the old, dark green army backpack he has gotten from a mugglestore, and his broom, a Nimbus 2000 he was very fond of. He made his way through the golden harvest.

From the distance he could see a warm golden light.

As he was getting closer, he could see the outline of the burrow and shades in the kitchen moving around, probably setting the table up. As his mind travelled to the cooking skills of his mother and his stomach growled in response. It had been a tough day! He had wanted to leave the dragons early in the morning after his nightshift watching over Norberta who was furious since she was hatching. And after that pack his stuff so he could apperate to the burrow and be on time for lunch. But his plans were mixed up by norberta. He sighted as he remembered the turbulent day.

It was almost 10 am when it began.

He had left Norberta 1 hour ago and was drinking his third cup of coffee when Eddie broke in. Eddie was supposed to be watching over Norberta but instead of that, he was now standing in Charlies Trailer gasping for air, looking … well, scorched.

His hair was standing in every direction, slightly burned and still smoking, smelling the way burned hair smelled - disgusting. His shirt had had deep cuts all over it and the right sleeve was completely ripped off, exposing burned red flesh and blisters. Over his left eyebrow a slim blood steam was running into his eye. "Oh, bollocks", Charlie had mumbled and raised out of his kitchen chair, "what happened?".

Apparently Eddie had tried to pet a dragon egg (how could anyone be so stupid, Charlie thought), thereupon Norberta nearly killed Eddie and when he had left the cage, he forgot to rebuild the safety walls so Norberta was free to flee the cage and was now sitting in an abandoned field burning everything down that dared to come near her.

Charlie got up, cursed Eddie and stormed outside. In the distance he could see small smoke rings and a ton of people screaming and shouting at each other while circling Norberta. Charlie had quickly gathered up the crowd and searched for Mr. Elliot who was supposed to be in charge of this "rescue-mission". "He's outa town", Eddie had said from behind Charlie. "Oh,bollocks" Charlie repeted.

"Ok! OK! Guys listen up!" Charlie had shouted loud enough so everyone raised their heads.

"I wouldn't stupefie her! That's a terrible idea!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah? And why's that such a terrible idea? We do that all the time!" someone complained and others joined in.

"Because…", Charlie had said, but no one seemed to listen. He had slipped his wand out of his backpocket and mumbled "sonorous". "OI, MATES!", he shouted, his magically boosted voice letting everyone flinch. Now that he had gotten the attention he removed the wand and continued with a normal voice "Because guys first: how do you plan to get her back into her cave?! And second: she's bloody hatching! Forgot that? Yeah thought so! We can't have her unconscious for the rest of the day! SO! I suggest we use what we have! The eggs! She wouldn't want them to be unattended. So we can show her the eggs and then put chains around her ankles so we can guide her back into the cave or if needed prevent her from flying away! You in?" everyone mumbled a few "yeah, maybe, why not, give it a try" 's.

In the end Norberta was safe back in her cage but it did has cost a few hours and a lot of patience! After that Charlie had headed back to his trailer completely worn out. He picked up some cloths and threw them in his army backpack. He had almost forgotten his irish quidditch shirt with the number 7 – Lynch – printed in golden letters on the back. Finally he had gotten everything together but just the moment he was ready for leaving, a harsh knock on the door has held him back. It was . He had just arrived and heard what has happened and how they got Norberta back. When he had heard Charlies name he had turned around to get a full report about the accident on his desk. Charlie couldn't believe it! Why me? Why is it always me? He had asked exhausted. "Listen man", has Elliot had responded, "I know you've got that family thing you have to attent, but you had the idea how to get Norberta back and it seems you did a good job! Now, give me that report and I promise you, you wont regret this! Seriously man, you'll love the job!" So Charlie had sat back and wrote a full report. Not only because of that "job" Elliot had mentioned, but also because Elliot was a nice guy and Charlie didn't wanted to disappoint him. Two hours later Charlie had chucked the report on Elliots desk. "Thank you Charles!" Elliot had said and smiled. "Now, that job I told you about! Its Top-secret and you mustn't talk to anyone about this! There will be a Trimagic Turnament at Hogwarts this year. The Ministry asked for Dragons for the first task. So I need a capable man who will look after the dragons at Hogwarts and brings them back here without acting like an Idiot. You'll have about 10 guys who will help you. Think you can manage?". A Smile had cracked on Charlies face. "Totally" he responded.

Charlie chuckled. This will be the best summer ever!

The Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Turnament that will bring some extra time at Hogwarts and with his family.

And with that he knocked on the door of the burrow.

What Charles Weasley didn't knew was that it would be only a few seconds until Hemione Granger would open the door, a wide grin spread over her face and her curious deep brown eyes glistening in the dim light of candles.

A picture Charlie shall not forget for some time.


End file.
